Cross Country Trip
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Katie Sully & her husband are Grandma Walton's parents. 96 year old Michaela wants to take the journey to see Grandma, John, Olivia, & the children before she dies. Colleen, Matthew & Brian are worried about her health and keep a close eye on their trip.
1. Katie Talks To Esther

The telephone rang in the home of Jason Gray and Katherine "Katie" Sully. Katie answered the phone.

"Hello?" Katie asked. Katie's spirits life when she realized who's on the other end of the line. "Esther, how are you? That's good. How are Zeb and all the children? You don't say. Well maybe your Pa and I will have to come out and see this baby. What are they going to name her? Oh that's pretty." Katie said.

"What?" Jason asked looking up from his seat across the living room reading the newspaper.

"John and Olivia are going to name the baby Elizabeth." Katie replied. "Oh Esther, you know Mama would love to see her, but your grandmother is ninety-six years old. I just don't know if she would be up for the trip. Okay, I'll ask her." Katie said and then hung up the phone.

"How is our family on that mountain in Virginia?" Jason asked. "I still can't believe that Esther chose to leave Colorado Springs to move to Walton's Mountain, Virginia." Katie looked at him.

"I feel the same way Jason, but she wanted to get married and have a life of her own. Plus, life in Virginia is probably easier than life here in Colorado Springs. The east has always been more advanced in their stuff than us. I learned that when I went to see Grandma with Mama when I was little." Katie replied. "But, they are wonderful. Esther and Zeb are living with John, Olivia and their children. Olivia and John are expecting that baby any day now Esther says. They children are good. John Boy has his eleventh birthday this month."

"How can we talk to him? It's important that he knows his great grandparents." Jason replied.

"They don't have a switchboard; Esther has to go all the way into town to call us. I couldn't ask her to take him away from his family just to call us." Katie responded.  
>"Are you gonna talk to your Mama Katie? She would be tickled silly if you asked her." Jason stated.<p>

"Jason, I can't talk to Mama about going. She will want to go, but she's too old to travel. I'm almost too old to travel that far." Katie said. Jason stood up and looked at her.

"Katherine, your mother traveled from Boston all the way to Colorado Springs, she's a determined woman. She can travel from here to Virginia." Jason mentioned. Katie turned away from him.

"That was years ago. Mama left Boston over 70 years ago. I'm 66 years old; my mother is too old to go." Katie said.

"Your Pa has been gone for almost fifteen years; Colleen, Brian and Matthew are in their eighties and can't go see your Ma much anymore. I think she would enjoy going out to see your family." Jason stated.

"Would you two quit fighting about me and let's just pack our bags and go." Michaela said from behind them. Katie and Jason turned around to face her.

"Mama, what are you doing out of bed?" Katie asked.

"I heard you two arguing in here and I had to come see what all the fighting was about. Now come on, that mountain isn't that far away. We can make it." Michaela replied with a smile.

"Mama, that's too far. We can't go." Katie responded.

"Katherine Sully! Your Pa would be so disappointed in knowing that you don't want us to go to Virginia. If your Pa was here, we'd already be on our way to Virginia." Michaela stated. Katie looked down at the ground.

"I know Mama. I'm just so worried about you. I don't know if you're up to the trip." Katie said. Michaela walked over and looked at Katie.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sully, I can get to Virginia just as well as you can." Michaela exclaimed.

"Well, if you're sure you can handle it, let's go." Katie responded.


	2. Talking to Michaela

Michaela sat at the kitchen table with Jason and Katie. They were eating breakfast.

"So we leave in the morning right?" Michaela asked. Katie sighed.

"Mama, Jason and I are leaving tomorrow. You are staying here. I already arranged for Colleen and Andrew to take care of you." Katie replied.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sully. I am not inept or incapable of taking this trip. I can do anything you can do." Michaela stated.

"Mama, you're ninety-six years old. I'm sixty-six; I highly doubt that you and I are going to be capable of doing the same things." Katie replied.

"Katie, ever since your father died, you, Matthew, Colleen and Brian have worried about me constantly. He's been gone twenty-five years Katie. I'm tired of everybody waiting for me to die. Back when you were born I was a successful doctor here in Colorado Springs." Michaela said.

"I know Ma. But that was sixty-five years ago. Everybody from your old town is gone. That Colorado Springs is done. Even your best friend, Dorothy Jennings, died just a few years back." Katie responded.

"Are you saying that just because Dorothy died that I can't go with you?" Michaela questioned. Jason looked at Katie.

"I can't help you here Kate." Jason said. Katie sighed again.

"Ma, it's just going to be a long enough trip for Jason and me, let alone you." Katie stated. Michaela glared at her.

"Katie, I'm not as fragile as your brothers and sister think." She stood up. "I really want to go with you, but if you refuse to take me with you, then I have no choice but to stay here." Michaela said and walked out. Jason looked at her.

"Jase, do you agree with my decision? Am I making the right decision?" Katie questioned.

"Katie, I love you. I have for fifty years, but I think your Ma is right. She's lived with us for the last six years. I think she's capable of going." Jason replied.

"Well, I guess. We'll see how long Ma can last on the train. But if she starts feeling sick well turn back. I don't want Mama to die on the train. Matthew, Brian, Colleen and Andrew would kill me." Katie responded.


	3. Esther Gets a Letter

"Ma, this is a letter all the way from Colorado." John said handing her the letter.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Grandma exclaimed.

"What is it Grandma?" John Boy asked.

"It's from my Ma. I can't wait to open it. She said she was talking about coming to see us for the birth of that baby Olivia." Grandma replied looking at Olivia. Olivia smiled and tried to stand up. John went over and helped her. Olivia looked at him.

"John Walton, this is going to be the seventh child in our family. I can handle getting up out of a chair. I had to be here all by myself for John Boy because you were in the war." Olivia stated.

"Okay. I know." John walked away from her. Grandma sat on the couch by Olivia. Erin climbed up onto Grandma's lap.

"What's the letter say Grandma?" Erin asked looking up at her.

"I haven't opened it yet Erin." Grandma replied. She moved her arm around Erin and opened the envelope.

_"Dear Esther, _

_I talked to your father, your grandmother, Aunt Colleen, Uncle Matthew and Uncle Brian; they all say that this could be a good idea for Mama. She hasn't seen you since John was young. Now that he has children, it would be good for her to see them. Mama can't wait to see you all. I've told her about Olivia and the children; but she says she wants to meet the girl that married her great grandson. I told her the Livie is a wonderful person, but she's insistent on going. We are going to be leaving the first of next month to come see you. Your Pa and I love you and can't wait to see you. We hope all is well with your family Esther. Kiss all six of the grandchildren for me. As well as John and Olivia. I can't wait to see you and Zebulon again. I miss you Esther. I love you dearly and will see you in a few short weeks. _

_ Love,_

_Your Mama." _Grandma read out loud.

"Oh Grandma. She sounds wonderful." Mary Ellen said.

"My Mama is an amazing person. She was born right after the Civil War, my Pa fought in the Spanish American War." Grandma said smiling.

"Well, how long is it going to be until she comes?" Erin asked. Grandma looked down at her.

"She will be coming in about two or three weeks." Esther replied. Olivia stood up.

"Well then, I better get to cleaning so this house will stand on end for her, Grandma." Olivia said. Grandma looked at her.

"You will do no such thing. What you are going to do is take care of my grandchild." Grandpa said.

"That's right Liv. Pa, John Boy, Mary Ellen and I can help Ma get this place ready." John said.

"I wanna help daddy." Erin said. John smiled at her.

"See? We already have a team that can work."

"Okay, I want John, Zeb and John Boy to go work upstairs. Mary Ellen, Erin and I will do work downstairs. Ben and Jim Bob; just say out of our way." Grandma took control and everybody went to work.


	4. The Train

**A/N: Despite the fact that this story doesn't have any reviews I would like to finish it up so I can work on my other stories. This story only has a few chapters left and for Doctor Quinn fans I can tell you this story will probably be upsetting. But just enjoy this chapter for now. =)**

"Come on Ma." Katie said as she tried guiding Michaela across the train platform to get onto the train. "You've ridden on a train; we went out to see Grandma when I was little." Jason climbed onto the train and helped Katie get Michaela onto the train. They finally got into a seat and waited for the conductor to come around for the tickets. "Ma, are you sure that you'll be okay? We can go back any time." Michaela looked at her daughter.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sully, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me at all. You are the one I'm worried about. You're so worried about me that you forget that you aren't in the best of health." Michaela stated and stared at her youngest child. Jason looked between his wife and his mother-in-law and just looked away as if not wanting to get into this argument again.

"Fine Ma. I'm just scared that something will happen to you. I'm doing this against the better judgment of Matthew, Colleen, Andrew and Brian." Katie replied. Michaela looked at her.

"Your brothers and sister are convinced that I'm frail and going to break. I can survive the train ride Katie. It's not like I'm walking from Colorado to Virginia." Michaela sighed and looked out the window. Katie looked at her ma and then opened the book she had with her. This was going to be a long ride.

[

"Zeb!" Esther ran outside to the mill where John and Zeb were working.

"What is it Esther?" Zeb asked as he stopped his work and faced his wife.

"Ma, they are coming soon! I got a telegram! They're going to be here in the next few days! The train left a few hours ago." Esther exclaimed.

"Well, what are you standing around for? We have a lot of work to do for your Ma to come Esther." Zeb stated. Esther nodded and ran back towards the house.

"Livie!" Esther hollered. Zeb and John laughed.

"I love your Ma son, but she can be a handful." Zeb stated. John chuckled under his breath.

"I'm sure Ma could say the same thing about you sometimes Pa." John replied.

[

It had been several hours when the train stopped. The jolt woke up Katie. She looked up to see Jason sitting there wide awake drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Where are we?" Katie asked quietly. Jason looked at her.

"I believe they said that we were in Ohio." Jason replied. Katie looked around, but couldn't find Michaela.

"Where's Ma?" Katie questioned. Jason sipped his coffee.

"She went to find the water closet about ten minutes ago." Jason responded. Katie's jaw dropped.

"You let my ninety-six year old mother travel to use the water closet by herself?" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie," Jason said, obviously trying to be patient, "your Ma has lived a long life. I'm sure she can go without needing you to be there to make sure she's okay."

"It's just that since Pa died, I'm worried about her."

"I know you are. But don't you think that maybe you worry a little too much about her? Maybe you all worry too much about her?" Jason wondered. Katie glared at him.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Jason sighed.

"You, Brian, Matthew and Colleen always act as if your Ma is so frail just because your Pa passed away. It's as if she was immortal when he was alive, but now that he's gone she could die walking across the floor. I know that it's not easy because she's still trying to be so lively; but she's right. She's lived through one of the most vital times in our country. I think she can handle herself here." Katie looked out the window, not wanting to listen to what Jason is saying. After a few minutes, she looked over at him.

"I know you're right. We're all just so worried about her. If something happens to Ma now, they will all blame me. I just know it." Katie stated. Michaela walked over.

"I'm glad to see you. I was getting worried that I'd gotten lost." Michaela said. Katie glared at Jason. Michaela laughed and put her hand on Katie's shoulder. "I'm not being serious Katie. I said that because I know that's what you were expecting me to say. I've been standing around here for a few minutes. I know what you all have been talking about. If something happens to me, I want your brothers and sister to blame me; not you."

"Well, they won't see it that way." Katie said.

"It won't matter when that times comes Katie. Now come on. You said you have pictures of Esther's grandchildren? I want to see pictures of John Walton Junior, Jason, Mary Ellen, Erin, Ben and Jim Bob." Michaela paused. "That's quite a number of children. And they have this last one that should be there by the time we get to Virginia."

"Maybe." Katie said. She pulled out a black and white picture of two gentlemen standing in military uniforms. These were her grandsons- Ben and John Walton.


	5. 5 Generations

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update the story. We only have three more chapters in the story.**

"Ma!" Esther exclaimed. She rushed over to the door when Katie, Jason and Michaela walked in. Esther hugged her mother, father and grandma.

"Esther," Michaela said. She hugged her. "I haven't seen you since you were about sixteen years old." Esther shrugged her off. Just then, John walked over.

"Hello." Jon said. Esther looked at him.

"John, this is my Ma and Pa. Your grandparents and then this is my grandmother- Michaela Quinn."

"So, this is the famous civil war doctor." John stated. Michaela laughed.

"I wouldn't say famous. I was in Boston working at the hospital with my father during the war and then I moved to the Colorado territory, not the front lines." She smiled.

"But still, you raised four children while being the only doctor in Colorado Springs." Esther replied. Michaela laughed.

"I had to make a living in Colorado and they needed a doctor. I couldn't help not raising Matthew, Colleen and Brian. Their Ma asked me to and we knew she was dying."

"That's so sad. I feel horrible for them. I can only imagine what it would have been like to lose a parent that young." Michaela nodded.

"Brian was five when we lost Charlotte." There was an awkward silence for a minute, thinking about the death of a close friend.

"Well, Grandma, I'd like to introduce you to my children." John stated. "Children! Come down here!" He walked over to the stairs. All six of the children came running. "Everybody, this is John Boy, Jason, Mary Ellen, Ben, Erin and Jim Bob." John scooped up little five year old Erin and held her in his arms. "Children, this is Grandma's mama and daddy. And her grandma."

"Hi." Mary Ellen said. Erin waved shyly.

"You are such a pretty girl Mary Ellen. You too Erin." Katie stated.

"Thanks." Mary Ellen smiled. Then there was a cry throughout the entire house.

"Again? She's always crying." Jason said.

"That's how babies are Jason. They cry. You all did the same thing." John responded.

"John?" A female voice called from up the stairs. A few seconds later a young blonde woman walked down the stairs carrying a crying infant with blood red hair. "Oh hello."

"Livie, this is my grandmother and grandfather. I haven't seen them in years. One year when they went to see Aunt Colleen and Uncle Andrew Ma and Pa took us up to Boston."

"Oh!" Olivia hugged them. "It's great to finally meet you. We named our son Jason after you." Jason smiled and Katie and her husband laughed.

"Right now there are five generations under this roof." Michaela spoke up. "Do you mind if I hold her?" She motioned to Elizabeth. Olivia handed her to Michaela. Michaela looked into her eyes. "The youngest person and the oldest." She laughed. "Life is not easy, but you have a wonderful family to love you and take care of you. What an amazing young lady you are Elizabeth." Just then, Elizabeth stopped crying, cooed and looked at her great great grandmother.


	6. Being Stubborn

A few days after Elizabeth was born, Michaela physically couldn't get out of bed in the morning. Katie walked up the stairs and sat on the bed next to her mother.

"Ma, are you alright?" Michaela shook her head.

"When you get to be ninety-six years old that happens Katie." She replied.

"Do you need a doctor?" Katie questioned and Michaela looked at her.

"I was a doctor for almost fifty years." Katie looked at her.

"Yes, but your health is getting so bad, that you might need somebody to look at you. Even back then you shouldn't have been taking care of yourself."

"I went to Andrew if something was truly wrong Katie, but I can handle things now." Katie shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." She sighed. "I'll call Colleen and Andrew. I know they'll be here as soon as they can get away from the hospital."

"You are not going to bother your sister." Michaela stated. Katie stood looking at her ailing mother.

"Mama, you need help. You know that Pa would want you to do this."

"Your Pa has been gone for a long time Katie. I haven't made decisions based on what he feels for a long time." Katie sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why won't you let a doctor look at you?"

"I don't need somebody to come in and tell me I'm dying Katherine." Michaela replied and looked away from her daughter. "I already know that. I can feel it without some doctor telling me that."

"Oh Ma." Katie replied. "You think that's what they're going to say?" Michaela looked at her.

"Katie, like I said, I'm ninety six years old. I'm not going to live forever. I don't want you bothering your sister for her to travel from Boston to tell me that I'm dying. I don't want to upset her and Andrew; and I don't want to upset Brian."

"What if I said you were upsetting me by not talking to the doctor?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it has to be." Michaela replied. Katie stood up frustrated.

"You know something; growing up all I ever heard was how this stubborn and caring woman came from Boston to the Colorado territory; but I never realized she was stubborn enough to hurt the ones around her." Katie walked out of the room and closed the door of Zeb and Esther's bedroom behind her. When she walked down into the kitchen, she saw Esther, Olivia, John, Mary Ellen, John Boy and Erin sitting at the table.

"Is there something we can do to help you?" Esther asked. Katie looked at the door to the bedroom.

"Thanks Esther, but it's something I have to handle on my own." She looked to John and Olivia. "My mother has been very stubborn and won't listen to any reason. She's sick and needs to see the doctor, but she won't let me call my sister and her husband."

"Why don't I go get Dr. Vance?" Olivia asked looking between John and Esther.

"Dr. Vance?" Katie questioned. John nodded.

"He's the doctor on the mountain." John touched Olivia's shoulder. "I don't want you going Livie; I can get him." With that, John stood up and headed outside to go.


	7. Goodbye

**A/N: After three years, I've finally gotten to the last chapter =) It's a sad one, I'll tell you that now. **

Dr. Vance walked out of the bedroom in the late afternoon.

"Is she alright Doctor?" Katie asked. He shook his head and wiped his hands on a towel.

"She has an infection and her body is too weak to fight it off. I have some medicines that could help her for now, but she will continue to get worse." Jason squeezed Katie's shoulder and she hung her head.

"I better go call Colleen and Andrew." Katie replied.

"Katie, why don't you stay here and I'll call them?" He asked looking at her. He knew that telling her siblings that their Ma was dying wasn't going to be easy and he wanted her to be with her family. Katie nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll take you to Ike's." John stated. Esther helped Katie into a chair and sat next to her.

"It'll be okay." Esther said as they watched John, Zeb and Jason walk out the front door.

* * *

><p>Jason didn't know what to do as he was in the truck with John and Zeb. He was calling his sister-in-law to tell her their mother was dying. He didn't want Katie to have to do that, but it wasn't a job he would choose for himself either. Finally, when they got to Ike's and went into the house, John and Zeb laughed and talked with Ike.<p>

"Who's this?" Ike asked gesturing to him. "My name is Ike Godsey, I run the store here." Jason nodded.

"Jason Gray. Zeb is my son-in-law."

"Really?" Ike smiled.

"Can we use the phone Ike?" He nodded.

"Of course John." They walked over to the phone and Jason picked it up. He dialed the number for the operator and sighed when he heard her voice.

"Can I be connected to Andrew Cook in Boston, Massachusetts?" There was a quick pause.

"Boston hospital or residence?"

"Residence." He heard clicking. "Just a moment." Jason waited and then heard a delicate voice on the other end of the phone.

"Colleen?"

* * *

><p>Katie sat on the bed with Michaela. She was sleeping quietly when Olivia walked into the room with Erin and Elizabeth. Katie smiled at them.<p>

"She looks so peaceful." Olivia stated. Erin tried to climb up on the bed. "No Erin!"

"It's alright," Katie replied. She picked up Erin and sat her on the bed and put her arm around her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Katie looked at her and tried not to cry.

"She's been a Christian woman my whole life; I know that she'll be with God." Katie was trying to keep her composure. Erin nodded.

"Like my mama and grandma?" Katie smiled.

"Just like them."

"What was she like?" Erin asked looking at Michaela.

"Erin," Olivia scolded.

"She's fine; I can tell you," Katie replied, "my mama is a wonderful person. She's stubborn, but she always did what she felt was right. My Pa loved her very much."

"What happened to him?"

"ERIN." Katie nodded without saying anything to Olivia this time.

"He died a long time ago. Your grandma was very young when we lost him."

"Oh." They heard voices in the living room and they jumped up. Katie walked into the living room to see John, Colleen and Brian. He had gone to the train station to get them in Charlottesville. Colleen walked right over to Katie and hugged her.

"Andrew is sorry he couldn't get away from the hospital; but he sends his love to Ma and you."

"What about Matthew?" Katie asked and Colleen shook her head.

"Matthew may not be able to get here in time," Colleen looked around at everybody, "can I go in and see her?"

"I'll take you." Katie showed Colleen to the bedroom and stood in the doorway while Colleen went in to see Michaela alone. When she turned around, Brian was standing there and Katie fell into his arms. "I'm sorry Brian, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought her out here. She wouldn't be so sick if we wouldn't have come here."

"Shh," Brian said, "it's okay. You can't blame yourself for Ma getting sick. She would be sick whether she was here or back at home." After a few minutes, there are footsteps behind Katie.

"Brian? Ma's asking for you." Brian put his arm around Katie as the three kids walked into the room. Brian sat on the bed while Colleen stood behind him and Katie sat next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ma?" Brian asked. Michaela opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Brian?" She said weakly and Brian shook his head.

"Don't talk Ma; just rest. We're here. Me, Colleen and Katie." Michaela smiled.

"I'll see your Pa," she paused and turned to Colleen, "your Ma will be so proud of the woman and the doctor you've become. I know I am." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We should go in the other room." Colleen whispered and they walked into the Waltons' kitchen. Dr. Vance stood there with Jason, John and Zeb.

"What's going on?" Esther asked. Dr. Vance turned to Colleen.

"Hello, who are you?"

"This is my brother Brian Cooper and I'm Doctor Colleen Cook of Boston. Michaela is our mother." Dr. Vance nodded.

"Cook. Oh yes, I learned a lot about your father's practice while I was in medical school." Colleen nodded without a response to correct him. She was sure that Dr. Vance was referring to Andrew's father.

"Our grandfather was also a doctor," she paused, "but what's going on with Ma? She looks so weak, but I haven't examined her." He nodded.

"I can't say that she's going to be okay, but I know she's a strong person."

"Katie!" A weak voice called out from Grandma and Grandpa's bedroom. Katie and Colleen dashed into the bedroom.

"Ma?"

"Mama, are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I love you." Michaela replied and then she took her last breath on this earth. Colleen and Katie started crying. They walked back towards the stairs. Jason stood there for Katie when she fell into his arms and Brian embraced Colleen as they cried together. Dr. Vance walked into the room and came out to confirm Michaela's death. There wasn't a sound in the house as the family cried; until Elizabeth started crying. Olivia walked up the stairs to get her with tears on her cheeks. The family continued to cry over the death of the head of the household. She was gone and they had to go on.


End file.
